Eliot Nightray
|name= Eliot Nightray |katakana=エリオット ナイトレイ |romaji=Eriotto Naitorei |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 8. August |Alter= 16 |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe=172 cm |Gewicht= |Augenfarbe=Blau |Haarfarbe=Beige |Blutgruppe=A |Zugehörigkeit= Nightray Familie Pandora |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit= |Besatzung=Schüler |Vorherige Besatzung= |Team= |Partner= Leo |Status=Verstorben † |Verwandschaft=Raymond Nightray (Vorfahre) Bernard Nightray (Vater) Bernice Nightray (Mutter) Fred Nightray (Bruder) Claude Nightray (Bruder) Ernest Nightray (Bruder) Vanessa Nightray (Schwester) Gilbert Nightray (Adoptivbruder) Vincent Nightray (Adoptivbruder) |Alias= |Aktuell= |Davor= Humpty Dumpty |Manga Debut= Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister! |Anime Debut= Episode 17 |Japanische Stimme=Hirofumi Nojima |Deutsche Stimme= Dirk Stollberg }} Eliot Nightray (エリオット ナイトレイ, Eriotto Naitorei) war der letzte legitime Erbe des Nightray-Herzogtums und war eines der fünf leiblichen Kinder von Bernard und Bernice Nightray. Außerdem war er der berüchtigte Nightray-Mörder Head Hunter - wenn auch anfangs unwissend. Aussehen left|111px Eliot ist 16 Jahre alt. Er hat beiges Haar, eisblaue Augen und ist 1,72 m groß. In jedem Ohr trägt er einen dunkelblauen Stecker. Unter dem linken Auge hat er ein Muttermal. Beim ersten Treffen mit Oz trägt er die Schuluniform der Lutwidge Akademie. Ansonsten trifft man ihn in seriösen, seinem Rang entsprechender Kleidung an. Persönlichkeit Eliot ist ein Hitzkopf und nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund. Wenn er eine Meinung zu etwas hat, zwängt er sie jedem auf. Seine Meinung zählt, sonst keine. Außerdem ist er etwas streitsüchtig. Ansonsten ist er ein sehr intelligenter Junge und ist auf seinen Adelstitel stolz. Ada und Oz denken, dass Eliot trotz seiner aufbrausenden Erscheinung tief im Inneren ein guter und verlässlicher Kerl ist. Leo beschreibt ihn passend: "Er ist dumm, obwohl er so clever ist.". Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Oz in der Bibliothek der Lutwidge Akademie erfährt man die erste Kostprobe seines Temperaments, als er mit Oz über einen Charakter aus dem Buch "Holy Knight" streitet. Während Oz den aufopferungsvollen Diener Edgar geradezu anhimmelt, kann Eliot nur den Kopf schütteln. Dass der Diener sich für seinen Meister geopfert hatte, kann er gar nicht gutheißen. Oz, der noch nicht so weit gelesen hatte, ist über den Spoiler empört. Als Oz von den Baskervilles gefangen genommen wird, kommen ihm Eliot und Leo zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, zu entkommen. Es entflammt ein erneuter Streit zwischen Oz und Eliot. Eliot hält nichts davon, wenn sich jemand für andere opfert. Denn so würde man nur seine eigenen egoistischen Bedürfnisse befriedigen und niemandem helfen können. Als Oz ihm sagt, dass er sich jederzeit für seine Lieben opfern würde, fragt Eliot ihn, wie viele Menschen er mit diesem Verhalten schon verletzt hätte. Seiner Meinung nach muss man kämpfen und seine Freunde beschützen. Denn wenn man stirbt, ist diese Möglichkeit verwirkt und man lässt seine Freunde in Trauer und Not zurück. left|300px Oz möchte sich gerne mit Eliot anfreunden, doch als Gilbert dazustößt und Oz' Identität verkündet, wird Eliot wütend. Er verachtet die Vessalius-Familie, da diese sich angeblich etwas darauf einbildet, dass der Held der Tragödie von Sablier, Jack Vessalius, aus deren Familie stammt. Diesen Gedanken bekam er hauptsächlich von seinem Vater eingebläut. Nachdem er mehr über Oz und dessen Vergangenheit erfuhr, beschließt er, "alles selbst beurteilen" zu wollen. Er sieht die Dinge anders als zuvor und freundet sich schließlich mit Oz an. Eliot spielt Klavier und hat die "Lacie"-Melodie für das Klavier vierhändig arrangiert. Der wahre Komponist ist Leo, bzw. Glen Baskerville. Doch Eliot gibt auf Oz' Nachfrage, wer dieses Stück geschrieben hat, an, dass er es war. Nach dem Unterricht in der Lutwidge Akademie übt er immer zusammen mit Leo. Als Oz, Oscar, Gilbert und Alice in die Akademie einbrechen, hört Oz, wie die beiden dieses Stück spielen. left|80px Mit dem Schwert ist Eliot sehr geschickt. Sein Schwert, welches er in der Schule in einem Koffer bei sich trägt und ansonsten an einem Gürtel um seine Hüfte hängt, hat eine schwarze Klinge und wurde ihm von seinem Vater gegeben. Später stellt sich heraus, dass dieses Schwert der Schlüssel für das Tor zum Abyss der Nightray-Familie ist. Eliot ist sehr geübt im Kampf und geht geschickt mit der Klinge um. Wie eingangs erwähnt, hält Eliot nichts von Selbstaufopferung. Es ist wohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass er genau auf diese Weise stirbt. Indem er seinen Chain Humpty Dumpty ablehnt, wird dieser zerstört und seine Freunde werden gerettet. Doch Eliot zahlt dafür den höchsten Preis - sein Leben. Geschichte right|300pxEliot wurde am 8. August als jüngstes von fünf Kindern geboren. Auf Geheiß seiner älteren Brüder Ernest und Claude hielt er sich von seinen Adoptivbrüdern Gilbert und Vincent fern, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum. Doch mit jedem Tag, den er mit den beiden verbrachte, akzeptierte und respektierte er sie immer mehr. Auch wenn er sichtlich von Gilbert genervt ist, sorgt er sich doch um ihn. left Mit 14 Jahren war es für ihn an der Zeit, sich einen Diener zu suchen. Hiervon hielt er nicht sehr viel, denn er wollte nicht mit jemandem ständig zusammen sein müssen, der ihm nur gehorchte, weil er adlig war und hinter seinem Rücken schlecht über ihn sprach. Alles was er wollte, war jemand, mit dem er offen reden konnte. Als er seine Brüder Claude und Ernest nach Sablier begleitete, traf er im dortigen Waisenhaus auf Leo. Leo zeigte anfangs Eliot gegenüber überhaupt keinen Respekt. Doch diese Respektlosigkeit machte Eliot neugierig. Von Tag zu Tag verstanden sie sich besser, bis Eliot Leo den Posten als sein Diener anbot. Leo lehnte promt ab. Unter dem Vorwand, die Nightray-Bibliothek würde ihn interessieren und Eliot sei ja doch gar nicht so übel, nahm er das Angebot schließlich doch an. So hatte Eliot einen Diener gefunden, der gleichzeitig sein Freund war. Head Hunter Eliot wusste lang nicht, dass er selbst der gesuchte Kopfjäger war. Er wusste auch nicht, dass er einen Chain besaß und dass er mit dessen Kräfte seine Familie ermordete. right|200px Als Eliot zusammen mit Leo in Sablier nach vier davongelaufenen Waisenkindern suchte, fanden sie zwei davon, doch diese waren schon tot. Leo fand hinter einem Felsen Helen, ein weiteres der Waisenkinder, welche ihm weinend sagte, dass John, das letzte Waisenkind, sich seltsam benehmen würde. Daraufhin wurden die beiden von Humpty Dumpty, mit dem John versehentlich einen Vertrag geschlossen hatte, angegriffen. Eliot dachte, der Chain würde Leo angreifen und warf sich schützend vor ihn. Doch so wurde er von dem Chain aufgespießt und lebensbedrohlich an der Brust verletzt. Er überlebte nur, weil Leo ihn dazu brachte, einen illegalen Vertrag mit Humpty Dumpty zu schließen. Eliot konnte sich lange nicht an den Ausgang der Szene erinnern. Zu Gilbert sagte er, nachdem er und Leo die Kinder fanden, sei er ausgerutscht, hätte sich den Kopf angeschlagen und sei bewusstlos geworden. In der Villa von Isla Yura erinnert er sich schließlich wieder. Auch daran, dass er als Head Hunter seine Geschwister getötet hatte. All seine unterdrückten Gefühle kehren zurück und er realisiert auch das Siegel auf seiner Brust, dessen Zeiger schon das dreiviertel des Siegels abgelaufen war. Im Kampf gegen Humpty Dumpty zerstörte Eliot ihn, in dem er seinen Chain ablehnte. Für einen Vertragspartner, der seinen Chain ablehnt, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit, als bei der Trennung zu sterben. Eliot ereilte genau dieses Schicksal. Er opferte sich, um seine Freunde zu retten. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Schwertkunst Obwohl er darin nicht der Beste ist, betrachtet Eliot seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert als eine seiner Stärken. Musikalisches Talent Eliot ist für sein Können am Klavier bekannt. Er komponierte auch eigene Lieder. Jedes Jahr schenkte er seiner Mutter zum Geburtstag ein neues Stück. Das Stück "Statice" schenkte er allerdings Leo. Chain Eliot hatte einen illegalen Vertrag mit Humpty Dumpty. Mit dessen Kräften wurde Eliot zum Nightray-Mörder, bekannt als Kopfjäger. Humpty Dumpty löschte dieses Bewusstsein jedoch aus Eliots Erinnerungen. Nachdem das Waisenkind John, das versehentlich den ersten Vertrag mit Humpty Dumpty schloss und Eliot angegriffen hatte, starb, ging der Kern-Chain auf Eliot über. Deswegen konnte er auch alle Humpty Dumptys zerstören, als er ihn als seinen Chain ablehnte. Beziehungen Leo Leo war die erste Person, die Eliot als Freund ansah. Obwohl Leo Eliots Diener ist, betrachten sie sich als ebenbürtig. Sie haben eine enge Beziehung: Jeder kennt die Stärken, Schwächen und Eigenheiten des anderen. Die beiden haben viel gemeinsam: sie spielen beide Klavier, komponieren Lieder und lesen gerne. Auch wenn sie in vielen Punkten verschiedene Meinungen haben, verstärkt doch ihre Fähigkeit, den anderen zu akzeptieren, ihre Freundschaft. Der Vertrag mit Humpty Dumpty war ein Unfall. Als Eliot und Leo in Sablier die verschwundenen Waisen suchten, stießen sie auf Humpty Dumpty und dieser spießte Eliot auf, als dieser Leo beschützen wollte. Leo verfiel in Panik und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um dem tödlich verletzten Eliot zu helfen. Schließlich folgte er den Anweisungen von Glen und brachte Eliot dazu, einen Vertrag mit Humpty Dumpty zu schließen, damit sich die Wunde schloss, ihn aber gleichzeitig zu einer langsamen Zerstörung verdammte. Eliots Drang, Mitglieder seiner Familie zu töten, galt Leo. Dies verursachte Humpty Dumptys Einfluss auf ihn; jeder, der Leo gegenüber böse Absichten hegte, wurde geköpft. Eliot setzte seine Priorität auf Leo statt auf seine Familie. Dieser Beschützerinstinkt ist ein weiterer Beweis für ihre enge Beziehung. Eliots letzte Worte galten Leo: "Es tut mir Leid, Leo." Nach Eliots Tod verfiel alles in Chaos, aber niemanden traf dies so schlimm wie Leo. Seine "andere Hälfte" war für immer gegangen. Anstatt einen Weg zu suchen, damit abzuschließen, entscheidet sich Leo dafür, seine Existenz auszulöschen, so wie Vincent, da er glaubt, dass Eliot so ein besseres Leben haben würde. Leo ist untröstlich über Eliots Verlust und verabscheut seine Existenz und den Vertrags-Vorfall. Alles wegen der engen Beziehung, die sie einst hatten. Bernard Nightray Bernard war Eliots Vater, den Eliot liebte und sehr respektierte. Bernard war der festen Überzeugung, dass sein jüngster Sohn genau das wollte, was er selbst auch wollte, nämlich alles zu tun, um den Namen der Nightrays vom sozialen Stigma der Schande, mit welchem Raymond Nightray vor 100 Jahren gebrandmarkt wurde, zu bereinigen. Nachdem keiner der Familie einen Vertrag mit Raven schließen konnte, sollte Eliot Ravens Vertragspartner werden. Doch nachdem Bernard einen Jungen aus dem Abyss namens Vincent adoptierte, wurde ihm durch Vincents Erklärungen klar, dass niemand, außer Gilbert, einen Vertrag mit Raven wird schließen können. Bernard fühlte sich deswegen schlecht, denn so würde sein Sohn niemals die Möglichkeit erhalten, die Nightrays so zu repräsentieren, wie er es gerne wollte. Statt dem Vertrag mit Raven, beschloss Bernanrd Eliot zu erlauben, eine größere Verantwortung zu tragen. Er gab Eliot ein Schwert mit einer schwarzen Klinge zur Verwahrung. Eliot sah dies als großen Vertrauensbeweis an und behielt das Schwert immer bei sich und hütete es wie seinen Augapfel. Doch dass dieses Schwert der Schlüssel zum Tor zum Abyss der Nightrays war, erzählte Bernanrd seinem Sohn nicht und dementsprechend hatte Eliot keine Ahnung. Er hat es auch nie erfahren, denn bevor die wahre Natur des Schwertes enthüllt wurde, starb Eliot. Eliot wurde von seinem Vater dazu erzogen, all seinen Hass auf die Vessalius zu laden. Er brachte Eliot bei, dass diese Familie ein betrügerisches Pack war, das die Nightrays in die Schatten drängte. Jack Vessalius habe Gerüchte über Raymond Nightray wegen seiner Verbindung zu den Baskervilles verbreitet. Trotzdem begann Eliot schließlich an den Erzählungen seines Vaters zu zweifeln, denn nachdem er viel mit Oz unternahm und mit ihm redete, hatte er Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, dass die Vessalius' so böse seien. Nach einiger Zeit sah Bernard nichts Falsches daran, Eliot für seine eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen, denn er sagte sich, dass er auch in Eliots bestem Interesse handeln würde. Dass Eliot den Vertrag mit Humpty Dumpty schloss, machte ihm auch nicht so viel aus, wie es einem Vater hätte tun sollen. Er sah darin nur eine weitere Möglichkeit, den guten Namen der Nightrays wieder herzustellen, trotz der Tatsache, dass dieser Vertrag vier seiner Familienmitglieder das Leben kostete. Bernard ignorierte die Todesfälle um sich, nicht wissend, dass Eliot der Grund für das Dilemma war. Obwohl Bernards Absichten falsch waren, hatte er das alles doch nur wegen seiner Liebe zu Eliot getan und seine fehlgeleiteten Versuche darauf hinauslaufen sollten, Eliot das Leben zu bieten, das er verdiente. Eliot hat bis zum Ende an seinen Vater geglaubt, wusste jedoch nichts von Bernards dunkler Vergangenheit. Trotzdem wollte er immer nur seinem Vater gefallen. Bernice Nightray Eliots Mutter Bernice versank nach dem Tod ihrer Söhne Fred, Claude und Ernest in eine tiefe Trauer und verfiel in ihrem Kummer den Versprechungen Isla Yuras und wurde Mitglied in seinem Klan. Eliot bezeichnet Yura als "Schlange, die sich um meine Mutter wickelt". Bei der zweiten Mündigkeitszeremonie in Yuras Villa versuchte Eliot seine Mutter zu besänftigen, doch diese glaubte nur daran, dass der Abyss ihnen allen Erlösung bringen würde und war noch nicht einmal traurig über den Tod von Vanessa, ihrer einzigen Tochter. Durch Humpty Dumptys Einfluss wird sie schließlich von Eliot getötet. Jedes Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag komponierte Eliot für sie ein neues Klavierstück. Das Stück, dass er ihr zu ihrem nächsten Geburtstag schenken wollte, war Lacie. Gilbert Nightray Gilbert ist Eliots adoptierter großer Bruder. Obwohl Eliot wütend auf Gilbert war, als dieser nach dem Kopfjäger-Vorfall "abgehauen" war, sorgte er sich doch um ihn. Vanessa Nightray Während des Kopfjäger-Vorfalls begann Vanessa in die Rolle eines Erwachsenen Verantwortlichen für Eliot zu übernehmen, da ihre Mutter wegen der Ermordung ihrer Söhne langsam den Verstand verlor und ihr Vater so tat, als bemerkte er von alledem nichts. Vanessa dachte, dass die beiden keine geeigneten Eltern für Eliot waren. Ernest und Claude Nightray Xerxes Break Eliot bewunderte Break für seinen Ruf, der stärkste Mann in Pandora zu sein. Er nennt ihn auch DEN Xerxes Break. Er duellierte sich mit Break einige Male doch gewann er nicht einen der 26 Kämpfe. Oz Vessalius Eliot und Oz haben eine interessante Beziehung zueinander. Beide sind große Fans der Holy Knight Buchreihe. Oz vergöttert schon fast den beliebtesten Charakter, den Diener Edgar, während Eliot den Helden Edwin bevorzugt. Beide streiten sich gerne darüber, weil Eliot der Meinung ist, Edgar sei zu populär und Mainstream. Wegen ihrer Position in der Gesellschaft, als Erben der Vessalius und Nightray Herzogtümern, sind sie dazu bestimmt, Feinde zu sein. Doch Oz will dies verändern und bringt Eliot bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Eliot alles "mit eigenen Augen sehen und beurteilen" will, anstatt darauf zu hören, was ihm andere sagen (Eliots Vater Bernard Nightray hat ihm immer wieder eingebläut, dass nur die Vessalius Schuld an der schlechten Position der Nightrays sind und Eliot seinen ganzen Hass auf sie richten müsse). Beide wollen die kaputte Beziehung der beiden Herzogtümer reparieren. Alice Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Jemand, der sein eigenes Leben geringschätzt, ist nicht befähigt, das Leben eines anderen zu schützen!"'' -Retrace 26- *''"Ich ziehe mein Schwert nicht, um zu sterben!"''-Retrace 26- *''"Wie viele Menschen hast du auf diese Art und Weise verletzt du lebensmüder Blödmann? Bildest du dir etwa ein, du könntest irgendjemanden retten, indem du dich selbst opferst? Dabei ist es dein eigenes Herz, das du schützen möchtest!"'' -Retrace 26- *''"Wen interessiert's? Das überlege ich mir, wenn's so weit ist. Aber wenn ich mich für irgendetwas entscheiden muss, dann sterbe ich nicht, noch lasse ich sterben!"'' -Retrace 26- *''"Ob du weiter voran gehst oder zurück, oder einen anderen Weg nimmst, das alles… liegt ganz bei dir!"'' -Retrace 27- *''"Das hat aber gedauert, Knirps"'' -Retrace 47- Zu Leo: *"Bist du denn nicht mein Gefolgsmann?!" -Retrace 50- *''"Es tut mir leid… Leo…"'' -Retrace 61- Zu Vanessa: *''"Ich will die Vessalius nicht mehr ignorieren!"'' -Retrace 52- Zu sich selbst: *''"Ich möchte lernen, die Dinge mit meinen Augen anzusehen und zu beurteilen."'' -Retrace 47 *''"Was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte… Einer, der sich mir gegenüberstellen würde… ein gleichwertiger 'Freund'."'' -Retrace 50- *''"Wieso wusste ich es nicht? Ich war es doch selbst!"'' -Retrace 58- *''"Ihr? Mich töten...? Dass ich nicht lache... Das hier ist etwas, das ich selbst erledigen muss!"'' -Retrace 59- *''"Dass ich Eliot Nightray bin, lass ich mir nicht von dir wegnehmen!"'' -Retrace 59- *''"Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass dieser Knirps sich mit meinem Tod belastet!"'' -Retrace 59- Question & Answer Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Sein Sternzeichen ist Löwe. *Aus unerklärlichen Gründen lieben ihn die Kinder. *Er opferte sich selbst, um seine Freunde zu retten, was ironisch ist, da er in Band 6 (Kapitel 14) bei der ersten Begegnung mit Oz sagte, dass er so etwas verabscheut. *Eliot ist ein Katzenliebhaber. Doch da die Nightrays allesamt Hundeliebhaber sind und die Vessalius für ihre Katzenliebe bekannt sind, behält er diese Vorliebe für sich. *In einem Omake erfährt man, dass Eliot Break bewundert, weil er so stark ist. Als Kind wollte er sich unbedingt mit Break duellieren, verlor aber alle 26 Kämpfe. *Eliot liest gerne. Sein Lieblingsbuch ist "Holy Knight". *Seine Geschwister nennen ihn "Elly". *Obwohl Oz und Leo ungefähr gleich groß sind, nennt Eliot nur Oz "Köttel oder Knirps". Das kommt daher, dass er von Leo verprügelt wurde, als er ihn einmal so nannte. *Obwohl Leo (Glen Baskerville) der eigentliche Komponist von "Lacie" ist, behauptet Eliot, es selbst geschrieben zu haben. *Eliot schrieb ein Lied, das "Statice" (=eng. "ewig unverändert") heißt, was Leo widerlich findet, da der Name Blumensymbolik ist. *Im Anime wird der junge Eliot mit schwarzen Haaren dargestellt, genauso wie ein junger Leo. Dass Eliot Leo erst mit 14 Jahren kennengelernt hatte, war zur Zeit der Produktion des Anime noch nicht bekannt. Navigation Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Nightray Familie Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Head Hunter Kategorie:Lutwidge Student Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Lutwidge Kategorie:Band 14